


The Girl Who Doesn't Speak

by Littlecamo8



Series: Our Love Is Forever (Hiccup x Reader) [78]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Berk (How to Train Your Dragon), Dragons, F/M, First Dates, Vikings, selective mute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-11 13:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17447657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlecamo8/pseuds/Littlecamo8
Summary: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third was the only person who ever made you want to talk.





	The Girl Who Doesn't Speak

**Author's Note:**

> KEY:  
> (Y/N) = Your name  
> (E/C)= eye color

**The Girl Who Doesn't Speak**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**You are both somewhere** **16** **-** **20**

****************

You were silent as you were walking through the village. You had a basket of supplies for your parents and were heading back home.

"Hello, (Y/ N)," your crush, Hiccup, greeted. You smiled and waved your hello. He was use to this. You haven't spoken to anyone since... well... you were little. Even as a small child, you were quiet. You talked for a year when you turned five, but found it pointless and haven't spoken very much since. "Do you want me to carry that for you?" You shook your head no and grabbed his hand instead.

This was normal for you. You two usually held hands or kissed each other on the cheek or hugged or even stared into each other's eyes for a while. At first, it was a bit odd, but you both had feelings for each other. Even though it was obvious to both of you, neither of you ever said anything about it.

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third was the only person who ever made you  _want to talk._  It was weird. You had said a few words very softly to him, but only when you were at the cove and it was just the two of you and your dragons.

When you reached your doorstep you turned to give him a hug. Like always, you hugged longer than necessary and turned to kiss him on the cheek. Almost immediately after, he kissed your cheek. You hugged a few more seconds before pulling away.

You opened your door and took a step in when something tugged your sleeve. You faced Hiccup. "Um, (Y/ N)?" You nodded once. "Would you like to, um, go on a date with me?" He asked, nervously, playing with his prosthetic foot while waiting for your response. He would have been staring at the ground if he hadn't had to watch for your answer.

You wanted to answer him with your voice though. You cleared your throat and whispered, "I would love to," as loud as you could, which was pretty soft, but loud enough for him to hear.

His face instantly brightened up, and he picked you up and spun you around. "Yippy! Ya hoo!" he cheered while you giggled.

He set you down but kept you in his arms. "I-" he froze. He placed his hand gently on your cheek and started to lean in slowly, to see how okay you were with it. You closed your eyes and leaned in a bit. He took this as a yes and pressed his lips to yours.

Or, at least, he was about to.

Until . . .

"HEY, HICCUP!" Snot face Snotlout called. "Hey, pretty," he said to you as he walked up. It was one of Snotlout's nicknames for you. Pretty and various other terms containing the word 'Mute'. Hiccup groaned but pulled back, turning to face his irritable cousin while keeping an arm around your waist. He also glared at him but Snotlout didn't dare call you anything other than pretty, so Hiccup managed. And besides, you are very beautiful.

"What, Snotlout?" asked Hiccup, annoyed.

Snotlout, of course, didn't notice what he had disturbed. "Your dad wants you. He's at the great hall. He said it shouldn't take long, though."

"Okay, thanks." But Snotlout was already off.

Hiccup turned towards you. "I should be going. But, hey," he said, gently, using his index finger to push your chin up. "You still owe me that kiss," he said meaningfully but also playfully. "Dad is usually right when he says something shouldn't take long. Are you busy tonight?" You shook your head no. "Wanna have the date tonight?" You smiled and nodded quickly. "Great," he kissed your forehead. "I'll pick you up at seven?" You nodded. "Great. For now, farewell, and I shall see you tonight, mi'lady."

You giggled at his nickname for you and went inside to prepare to tonight. You wore a simple shirt and pants with your favorite fur boots for the date. ((AN: Could be something more elaborate if you want. To be honest, I normally where cargo pants, a t-shirt, and sneakers on a date. I don't dress up all fancy or wear makeup. Ever.))

You predicted he would take you to the cove, since you loved it there, and packed a bag just for that scenario. You would ask when he arrived.

It didn't take you long to get ready ((Maybe)) and you still had time to prepare dinner for your parents. You gave them a note telling them that you were going on a date with Hiccup.

"Good for you, sweetheart," your mom smiled.

"Congrats, pumpkin. He's a good kid," your dad said. You thought he would say more embarrassing stuff but was thankful when he didn't.

When the knock came from the door you jumped up and dashed for it. Your parents chuckled, happy to see you happy for once. You opened the door, thankful to find Hiccup in brown pants and a normal green shirt and vest.

He smirked, "I knew you wouldn't dress up. And you don't even need to, because you're always beautiful." You blushed.

"Hey, Hiccup. Have fun on your date tonight!" your mom called.

"Have fun, be safe, bla, bla, bla," your father said. He kissed the top of your head and followed your mom back to the kitchen.

"Cove?" you asked, in a whisper. Hiccup smiled and nodded. You reached over and grabbed your bag. "Ready."

"Good." He led you to Toothless and helped you on. The flight was amazing, like all flights with Toothless are. When Toothless landed Hiccup helped you off him and lead you to a picnic he had set up. Well it was a good thing you didn't eat dinner with your parents.

You're eyes widened, you grabbed his wrist, and ran to the picnic giggling. You enjoyed the food he packed and when the meal was done you whispered a quick, "Thank you."

Again, his eyes brightened. "You're talking a lot today. That means so much to me. Are you gonna keep talking?"

You pointed to the ground and nodded.

"On this date?" You nodded. He was spot on, like always. "Will you talk on other dates as well?" You shrugged. "Please?"

"If-" you coughed, "if you w- want."

"Here's some water," Hiccup offered. You took it, gratefully. After years of saying a couple words or so a year, this much talking was making your throat dry.

"You," you pointed at him and continued talking even though your voice was hoarse, "make me," breathe in, "wanna talk," another breath, "a lot."

His eyes shone brighter than the sun. "I do?" he asked, hesitantly. You smiled and nodded. Suddenly, he kissed you. It was gentle at first but soon it was passionate. When you pulled away for air you put your lips back together a few seconds later. This time you fought for dominance. Hiccup won and slid his tongue into your mouth when you gasped, not expecting for your back to gently hit the ground. You didn't even realize you were leaning backwards.

He broke away panting, but stared into your (E/C) orbs as you stared into his green ones.

"I love you, Hic- cup," you said, your voice barely a whisper.

His eyes widened with happiness and he said, "I love you, too. So much," before pressing his lips to yours again.

Over time, you got use to talking and could talk clearly within two months after your first date. But you only talked when you were alone with Hiccup.

Hiccup loved hearing your voice. And while he wanted you talking frequently no matter the place or amount of people, he never pushed you to do something you weren't ready for. Encourage? Yes, all the time. Push? Never.

Your parents were pleased when you at least said "Good morning" and "goodnight" to them. They even pulled Hiccup aside during the day and thanked him. You were surprised when he told you about it later.

Villagers were surprised when you started saying basic "thank you"s. At first, it was only when Hiccup was around and deathly quiet but people were pleased that you were coming out of your shell. Even Stoick noticed when you whispered your "hello" to him.

When you were alone, Hiccup would encourage you to talk and talk and talk. He tried to get you to babble on about stuff, but it didn't last long. He really appreciate you trying for him though. And he always gave you many kisses. Never enough, though.

All in all, though you never talk as much as others, you were finally talking.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


End file.
